Give Me Love
by Tatum's girl
Summary: This was the last time I would dream,the last time I would sleep & it would be the last time I had brown eyes.When I woke up I would never sleep or dream again.I would have red eyes instead,but I would also have my beautiful angel. *Emmett and Rosalie story!I love Emmett epecially with Rose!Way better than it sounds!I promise youwill LOVE it!READ & Review PLEASE!Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

_**Emmett's point of view: Chapter 1**_

I knew I was in hell. I knew the devil was torturing me. I was withering and moaning out in pain. Liquid fire was scorching in my veins, slithering within my body, delivering each drop of poison into my soul. I kept thrashing against the soft surface.

I don't know how everything could go so wrong so quickly. I was just chopping wood for the fire and I turned around and saw a bear. I froze and had the axe in my hand ready. I was sweating, and my heart was pounding. My father always told us to be on guard in the forest and this was the first time I had never listened to him. I tried to hear his voice in my head to tell me what to but it never did.

The bear charged at me and I swung the axe into its neck. It flinched but recovered I moved my arm back to swing again but the bear slammed its body into mine. Its razor teeth ripped into my shoulder tearing my muscles. The axe flew out of my hand as I screamed in pain.

The bear flung me into the tree by my shoulder. I hear a bunch of cracks as my body slammed into the wood. My world was hazy for a while. I reached up and touched the back of my head then looked at my hand. I winced as I saw the red blood run down from my hand to forearm. I staggered to get up but kept falling down getting dizzy from the blood loss.

"Help me!" I yelled knowing no one could hear me. I knew there was no hope and I knew I was going to die. I suddenly was slammed again by the bear into a bunch of broken trees. The breath was knocked out of me and I tried to get up.

I realized I was stuck. My foot somehow got caught between two tangled trees. I withered and moaned out in pain. I kept twisting and kicking trying to get free, during my struggle I made an awful realization on how to get out.

I took a deep breath and turned my front body in the opposite way as my foot. I kept naturally trying to resist what I was doing. I finally shut my eyes and slammed my body in the other direction. I heard a sickening crack. I winced and grunted in pain, I had no choice. I had to break my own leg. I lifted myself up with my strong arms and a tree. My body was spun around and feel to the ground by a huge force.

The bears menacing hungry black eyes were hovering over my face. It bared its sharp teeth at me. Its heavy paw clawed into my chest causing me to cough up blood.

"Dear God forgive me. God look after my family. You look after us every day. Praise you." I started chanting believing every word.

The bear slammed its paws into my again. Red blood poured onto the forest floor. I felt reality start to disappear and started to slip out of the pain. It was only right that I would die in a forest. It was like home to me. I grew up, played and worked in the forest with my family. It was perfect and I thanked God for choosing it to be where I died. It is all in God's hands, no matter what happens.

I suddenly cried out in relief not feeling the bear's weight on me anymore. I didn't see its hungry eyes anymore. I couldn't feel its claws digging into me anymore. I breathed out coughing up more blood. When I looked up I knew I was in heaven.

I saw the angel. I saw my guardian angel. I smiled peacefully. Her face changed from sadness to realization.

"Everything's going to be okay." She whispered brushing my black curls out of my face hovering me. I used all the strength I had to lift my hand up. I felt the angel's beautiful soft blond curls between my fingers. I didn't care of this was a sin; she was just so peaceful and beautiful.

"Angel." I croaked out before my arm fell limply down. She suddenly lifted my heavy body in her tiny arms and flew through the forest. I then opened my eyes and saw I was in a white room.

I heard voices all around me.

"Please Carlisle." My angel prayed to the blonde man. I thought he looked like another angel but why would she beg for something from another angel?

I felt sharp fangs pierce my skin in my neck releasing the black poison. My angels face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out from the pain.  
_

That was how I ended up in hell. I don't know what I ever did that was so cruel but I knew God has his reason and I was to except this. I felt a tiny hand grasp mine comforting me.

I looked over and saw her. Her golden silky long hair waved down perfectly to her waist. Her pale complex glowed and her golden eyes were drowning in sadness.

"Am I dead." I swallowed hard feeling my body cringe from the pain when I spoke.

"No you're not dead." She said gently.

"When's it going to stop?" I cringed again.

"A little longer. I am so sorry. This is my fault. I didn't want to put you through this, but I couldn't just let you die. Please forgive me." She pleaded.

"Don't be sorry." I choked out gasping in pain. I was trying to be strong for my angel.

She turned suddenly to get up. I reached out wanting to be near her again.

"Angel please stay." I croaked. She nodded and lay down on the bed next to me.

"What's your name?" She spoke musically.

"Emmett. What's your name angel?" I smiled.

"Rosalie." She smiled looking at me.

"Rosalie." I repeated and she laughed lightly next to me.

"Go to sleep Emmett. It will be over soon and I will explain everything." She whispered. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Little did I know this was the last time I would dream, the last time I would sleep and it would be the last time I had brown eyes. When I woke up I would never sleep or dream again. I would have red eyes instead, but I would also have my beautiful angel.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Emmett's point of view: Chapter 2**_

The pain was gone now. I sighed in relief breathing in the cold air. All my senses awakened. I could smell everything and feel every tiny thing; I could feel the warm sun rays kiss my pores. I could see every detail. I heard the heartbeat of a bird chirping in the trees, I could hear automobiles trotting down the roads. I could see every ray of sunshine shining through the house.

That was when I felt it. I felt a liquid poisonous fire boil in my throat. It was craving to be satisfied. I groaned out in pain again and that was when I saw them. Instincts took over and I was no longer myself, I was no longer a human. I crouched down baring my teeth. I was defensive, my emotions were shut off and all I saw was targets.

A male with brown hair crouched down and a blonde male crouched down defensively in front of a light brunette. I was about to pounce when I saw her. Her blonde hair swayed gently as she approached me. I fell backwards to keep from attacking her. I threw all the strength I was going to inflict on my targets back and I thumped onto the ground. I heard a loud crack and I looked down. It wasn't me it was the floor which was dented from my fall.

"Rose he is still unstable." The bronze haired boy warned. Unstable?

"Emmett its Rosalie. Do you remember me?" She said angelically kneeling in front of me.

"Angel?" I breathed earning me a sweet smile from her.

"I told you he would remember me. He is fine, happy now Edward?" She smirked. The man with the bronze hair just took a seat sighing but kept his eyes on me.

"Edward may you take Esme into the kitchen with you now please?" The blonde male asked politely. Esme who was the brunette female and Edward who I figured was the guy left.

"Hello I am Carlisle Cullen." The blonde man said extending his hand. I shook it hard.

"Pleasure to meet you sir. I am Emmett….. Um sorry I cannot remember my last name. Hold on one second. Um I don't know what's wrong with me. Um sorry. I think it starts with an M or a D or maybe an H? Why can't I remember?" I said perplexed and I was getting extremely frustrated and started shaking.

"Emmett please calm down. I found a picture with you and your family in your shoe, your last name is McCarty. I know everything is so confusing right now. We all understand what it was like once. But it is very important to listen to Carlisle and let us explain." Rosalie instructed.

"Okay explain. You said I wasn't dead. Then where am I? Why does my throat burn, why didn't the bear kill me? Who are you? What am I?" I spoke quickly. Carlisle turned to Rose and she answered me.

"I am so sorry. I was hunting through the forest and I smelled blood. I saw the bear attack you and saved you from it. I knew I couldn't help you, I couldn't save you from dying, and it wasn't right or fair. But then I saw your face and everything changed. I brought you here to Carlisle because I wasn't strong enough to save you. I am so sorry. I should have let you die. It would have been better." She whispered sadly.

"Why would it have been better if I have died? I am alive and okay now so what is wrong with that?" I choked out.

"Emmett! I took away your choice! I took away your soul and life. You would have been better off in heaven and now I put you in hell. And the worst part is I asked Carlisle to do it! I asked him to give you no choice and give you the life I regret having every day! You, me, none of us can ever be human again." She gasped with her face full of sorrow, regret and excruciating pain.

"Never can be human? What am I then?" I gulped.

"Vampire." Carlisle breathed answering me. My world froze. It was that one poisonous word that took away my life and my soul. I saw Rosalie looking down at the ground sorrowfully. I wanted to comfort her more than anything.

"Rosalie." I inhaled. Her name was that one blissful word that gave me light, joy and happiness. I wanted to be there for my angel for forever. I couldn't explain what I was feeling or why I was feeling that way. All I knew now was she was my world and I would be anyone or do anything for her.

"What?" She sniffled even though she wasn't crying.  
"Please don't feel bad. It hurts me to see you sad. God plans everything; he has a plan for us. He was what brought me to meet an amazing beautiful angel like you. Please don't feel bad because I think I am okay. Please none of you feel bad." I smiled. Carlisle grinned and so did Esme and Edward who came back into the room.  
"I vote yes." Edward smirked.

"Yes." Esme agreed hugging me lightly. Carlisle chuckled nodding his head and wrapped his arms around Esme who went back over to him. I had no idea why they were saying yes, I thought it was very random.

"Rose?" Carlisle asked. Her butterscotch eyes met mine. She nodded.

"Emmett would you like to be a part of our family? We don't drink from humans and we hunt from animals. If you decide you don't want this life then you are free to leave." Rosalie said exhaling.

"I would really like to stay." I smirked. Everyone hugged me except Rose but I saw her grinning happily at me. I felt a connection between us. Carlisle and Edward explained everything; our diet, how we die, how the family got started, their stories (except Rosalie's story) and how they tried to fit in with the humans.

"So if Carlisle and Esme are married then are you and Rosalie?" I asked curiously and protectively.  
"No. She is just my sister. We both agreed we weren't each other's types plus we tend to argue. By the way don't pressure Rose into telling her story, it's really awful and she will tell you when she is ready." Edward sighed. I nodded then went on the patio and saw Rosalie.

"Miss Rosalie." I grinned. She turned slowly and her face hit the sunlight sparkling like diamonds. She was breathtaking. I glanced down at my own hand and saw the sparkling.

_Okay it is stunning on her but it makes me look like some wacky pretty boy. It does not make me handsome. _I thought.

"Are you sure you aren't upset?" Rosalie asked looking down.

"I am completely sure." I smiled.

"Why aren't you angry?" Rosalie said in disbelief. I took her hands lightly in mine.

"You see hell is not so bad when you get to keep an angel with you." I smiled genuinely. Surprisingly she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her back gently embracing her in my arms. I held my angel in my arms for the first time but it would never be the last time. I had eternity to have her in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rosalie's point of view: Chapter 3**_

To say Emmett was doing fantastic was an understatement. Yes he was having trouble ignoring the thirst but we were keeping him away from humans. He was stronger than all of us though and not because he was a newborn, he had huge muscles that were bigger than any other vampire I have ever met. He looked scary but he was such a gentlemen.

Even though he liked his new life I felt so guilty. I just saw dimples and black hair and turned him into a monster. No actually Emmett could never be a monster. He was so sweet, caring and funny. He was such a dork, but he was adorable.

He would always spend most of his time with me. I felt my dead heart beating whenever he was around. I always felt sad and depressed whenever he was away. I am so selfish, I first turned him into a vampire and asked Carlisle to do it for me, then I wanted him to be around me at all times.

"I don't think he minds." Edward smirked referring to my thoughts.  
_Wait he doesn't?_ I thought asking Edward. I hated that Edward could read my mind and I especially hated when it was the only way to get answers.

"It's not the only way to get answers. You could talk to him yourself or tell him how you feel." Edward suggested.

The truth was I didn't know how I felt. I loved being around Emmett. He treated me like a lady in a unique special way. He looked at me in a different way than other men; he looked at me adoringly and lovingly. His eyes told me he would never hurt me unlike Royce.

Royce was my dead fiancé. I killed him along with the others who were there that awful night. I was raped and beaten. The memories tortured me every single day. Carlisle found me that night and saved me and here I am. I am a monster now. I thought I could trust a man and a man could love and protect me. I was wrong.

"He isn't Royce. Maybe if you tell him your story and how you feel it will clear up all your fears and doubts. He really cares about you, Rose." Edward sighed.

"I am so ashamed. What if I disgust him?" I choked out. Edward wrapped his arms around me. We never really liked each other and yes most of that was because I was extremely shallow, but I am working on that. He understood what happened; he's seen it in my mind. He helped me stay in control when I killed Royce and his friends so I wouldn't spill blood and drink from them. He understood and comforted me as if I was his sister.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about. It wasn't your fault. There isn't a difference between what you and any other girl. It has happened to you. You didn't deserve it, no girl does. I know we have our differences but you are my sister now and this whole family will support you. Emmett really cares for you. Just take your time and don't shut him out. We have eternity for you to take your time." Edward spoke softly. Edward held me for a few more minutes before Emmett approached us.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Emmett smiled but there was a hint of jealousy in his tone.  
"Nope I am just leaving." Edward said as he ran off to the house in vampire speed leaving Emmett and I.

"Hey Rosie." Emmett smiled brightly.

"What have you been doing all day?" I asked smiling. I felt peace and comfort in my heart.  
"Well I was trying to help Esme move some things in the new house but it didn't work. I keep forgetting to be gentle." He smirked.  
"Yeah I can see that." I laughed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying I can't control myself?" He smirked.

"I am saying you can't be gentle." I flirted back as the wind blew my hair in my face. Emmett was in front of me in a second.

He brushed my hair behind my ear gently. He caressed my face gently; his fingertips gently kissed my cheeks. I felt a warm strange feeling inside of me.

"See I can be gentle." He smiled as we stared into each other's eyes. It was only us in the world. He took my hand and started walking at human pace with me by his side. He smiled as he led me through the forest and to a water fall.

"Ready?" He turned to me. I was shocked. I knew we were immortal but I had never done anything like this before.

"I've never done anything like this before. Mother said it was dirty and childish to go swimming without a swimsuit. Ladies were ladies and have no time to play childish games." As soon as it came out of my mouth I realized how stupid that was.

"You are a lady Rose. You are also a young reckless girl who happens to be immortal and deserves to have fun. You trust me right?" He smirked.

I nodded and he grabbed my hand. We then jumped. It was amazing. We fell at human pace. I felt almost human again, I felt exhilarated and fearless. It was amazing. Emmett was screaming and laughing in excitement on the way down.

I felt the cold fresh water splash up around and swallow us. It felt amazing. I surfaced the water and looked into his eyes. He started splashing me making me laugh and splash him back. This was the most fun I've ever had in my life.

He got up on a huge flat rock in the middle of the water fall. He bent down and helped me up onto the rock. We stood there soaked looking at each other.

It was like he became my world, time froze. I looked into his eyes and he put his hands gently on my waist. I didn't flinch or cringe. It was the time a man has touched me like this since that night. I closed my eyes slowly.

Emmett brought his lips to mine gently. He tasted incredible. I melted into his arms. The kiss felt perfect, it wasn't harsh or forced like that night. I thought I would start to panic because he was a man touching me and I thought memories of that night would be flooding back. But I didn't panic and no memories resurfaced. Edward was right he wasn't Royce.

He was Emmett; sweet, gentle, comical and a gentlemen. I felt safe in his strong arms. He completed what I thought would be impossible; he gained my trust. We kissed more lovingly and deep but at human pace. It was the best moment of my old life and this life. I felt human but also invincible. His tongue brushed lightly against mine and my dead heart jumped.

He slowed down our kiss and started giving me lighter playful kisses. He then pulled back away from me smiling. His white shirt showed the curves of his muscles, his black curly hair was wet and his dimples shined as he smiled at me. He looked so happy and I never wanted that to end.

"I've wanted to kiss you ever since I saw you." He smiled making me smile back. I then turned sad and sat down on the edge of the rock.

"Rosalie what's wrong. I didn't scare you did I? Did I force you into the kiss?" Emmett asked worried.

"I'm fine." I choked out. I couldn't explain why I was being this way. I ruined a perfectly happy moment. Maybe I was truly selfish.

"Rose no you're not. Please don't shut me out. Just talk to me." Emmett whispered as he sat down beside me.

"That was the first time I've been kissed since I turned." I whispered.

"So was it bad?" Emmett asked quietly.

"No it was amazing. I trusted you and it meant so much to me. I just wish it was my first kiss. I think I need to tell you my story but I don't know if I want to or where to start." I said exasperated.

"Rosie calm down. The kiss was amazing for me too and I'm glad it didn't scare you away. I really do want to hear your story because I want to know more about you. But you aren't ready to tell me it, and I think it would be best if you told me it when you're ready." Emmett smiled gently holding my hand.

"Okay. Thanks for being patient. If you ever need anything just tell me." I smiled softly. He really was amazing. He kept making sure if I was okay and being gentle with me.

"Actually there is one thing. May I kiss you again?" He grinned. My heart flew and I straddled him and pressed my lips to his.

We took our time with the kiss. I felt human, better actually. I felt like I was finally starting me new life and the best part was I knew Emmett would be a part of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emmett's Point of view Chapter 4**

Rosalie and I have grown extremely close during the last couple weeks. We have been taking it slow ever since we first kissed. I felt invincible when I kissed her; it was like kissing an angel. She was my angel and I would spend every minute for eternity to let her feel precious if she would let me. We haven't really talked about our relationship and yeah that got me worried. However I knew she needed time and I would give her all the time and space in the world. I knew she still liked me because she would randomly kiss me sometimes.

Esme would always glow when Rose and I were near each other. She was like a new mother to me even though I was missing my old family or really what I could remember of them. I looked down and felt sick, grief consumed me. Edward looked at me sympathetically. I left the family room and went to the patio outside.

"Emmett what's wrong?" I heard an angelic voice ask. I turned and saw Rosalie. Her golden silky hair swayed in the breeze. I just shook my head unable to speak.

"I know there is something wrong and Edward told me there is, so don't you dare try to deny it." Rose said gently.  
"Thanks Eddie." I scowled annoyed. I just heard his laugh.

"Fine you don't have to tell me. But when you finally get your head on straight you know where to find me." She sassed as she turned to leave.

"Rose." I said grabbing her arm gently silently pleading her to stay.  
"Yes Emmett?" She smiled knowing she had one.

"Please don't go." Those were the only three words that could leave my mouth. I thought about my mother and father, my brothers and my small sister Elizabeth. I wanted them to meet Rose but it could never happen, because they could never see me again. Thankfully Rose nodded and held my hand as I stood there in silence.

"I miss them." I whispered finally breaking the long silence. Rose hugged my from behind. Her chest pressed against my back. She nuzzled into me and her arms couldn't even fit completely around me which I thought was cute. It was like she was trying to support me.

"I am so sorry. It is my entire fault. You should be laughing and eating with them. Growing old with them and having kids. You should be living as a human right now." She frowned. I quickly turned her around to face me.

"Rosie it is not your fault. I was dying and you gave me another chance. I would have seen my family anyways if I had died. You gave me hope and another chance to live. Don't be sorry for that." I said trying to calm her down.

"You call this living! Living off the blood of others even if it is off animals! The blood lust is never gone! Our emotions are all over the place! We can never grow old and have children or grandchildren! Even if we die we are damned! It would have been better if we all would have died! We are all damned forever!" She yelled extremely upset.

"So you are saying you rather have died? Rather Carlisle had died and never met Edward or Esme! Edward would have died and Esme's suicide would have been a success! Are you saying it would have better for you never to have met me or saved me? Am I that much of a fucking burden to you? Does what we have matter? Or what I thought we had! Is it even fucking real?" I yelled back slamming my fist down cracking the wood. I had no idea where all these emotions came from but I couldn't stop them.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! Any of it! Damn it! Of course you're not a burden to me; whatever we have between us is real! I swear it! I love this family! I just hate what we are! It doesn't get rid of the fact that we are damned! I look at humans and envy them. Yes I used to wish I had died that night! I wish I had never become a vampire! Damn it, I still wish that! But then I see the love in this family and I met you and now I'm not sure! I really care about you but I don't know how to make you see that all the pain you have is because of me and my selfish reasons. I am trying to make you see that I have been hurt!" She cried tearlessly.

I wrapped my arms around her and she choked out gasps into my chest.  
"Rose, I am so sorry. I never wanted to yell at you. I never wanted to frighten you. I understand everything you said. But I don't want you to feel guilty. My old life is gone, but this family is my new life. You are my new life. You are my world and I will do or say anything you want. This is how I am going to live. This is living because I have you by my side. I have the best life because you are in it. Please just forgive me." I whispered stoking her beautiful hair.

"There is nothing to forgive." She smiled recovering from her sadness. She reached up and kissed me softly. Her lips were pure heaven.

"I think it's time for you to hear my story. I was engaged to a man named Royce King. He was older than me and his father was my father's boss at the bank. The Great Depression hit the United States like a tornado but my family never showed signs of struggle. But now I realize that I was the cost. They made sure of my engagement to Royce so my father wouldn't have to face the threat of unemployment. I was just a silly girl in love with the idea of love so I didn't even realize that was the main reason my parents gave their blessing. Royce was charming and elegant, like a prince and I was beautiful, vain and innocently stupid. I thought I had it all.'

"Then I visited my friend Verona. She got married to a poorer man whom I judged her for; I never understood how she could be happy. I became jealous because she had a beautiful baby boy named Henry who had dimples. I was insanely jealous because she had the life I had always wanted. I had always wanted a family of my own. I decided to visit her on evening a week before the wedding." Rose took a deep breath and I waited patiently.

"I didn't realize how fast it got dark and I figured I would walk home alone. Then I saw a bunch of drunken men and Royce. They were extremely drunk. Royce called me over and started acting weird. He frightened me and I told him I would see him in the morning. He pulled me back and they all helped. They left me in the streets thinking I was dead. Carlisle smelled the blood and turned me into what I am today." Rose finished shaking as if the memories flooded back. I started shaking because I was extremely angry.  
"Edward helped me kill him. I killed all of them. I got my revenge, and it makes me a monster but it comforts me." She choked.

"What did that bastard do to you? Did he frighten you?" I demanded. Rose nodded faintly.  
"Did they hit you?" I demanded again. She nodded again.  
"Did they touch you?" I asked once again. She answered yes.

"Did they rape you?" I asked infuriated. Rose broke down in sobs but no water escaped her golden eyes. I knew the answer. I could feel the rage flow through my veins, fire consumed me, my hatred was radiating through me.

I wanted to kill him but I knew she already had. There was absolutely nothing I could do, I felt so helpless. I knew being pissed wouldn't make him suffer more or make her hurt less. Royce was long dead and all I could do now was help Rose heal. And I would do anything to help my angel.

"I am so sorry Rose. I hate him so much. I wish I could have done something, I wish I could do something. I am so sorry. I promise I will never hurt you like that. I will never take touch you like that bastard did. I will be whatever you want me to be. I will always be here for you. I am not him Rose. I care for you so much." I spoke passionately.

"I know you could never be half of the evil he was. I know your better, you are amazing. I don't want you to leave me or this family. I know how selfish that is, but I couldn't manage without you. I need you in my life because you make me better. You make my life better. You make me want to start a new life with you." She whispered kissing me.

"I don't know what this is or what we are. All I know is this is the start of something beautiful. This is the start of something new." I grinned. I kissed me angel knowing I would always protect her because she had my heart even if it was dead. She had my body even if it wasn't human. She had my soul even if it was damned. I would risk it all for my angel.

*Hell isn't bad if you get to keep an angel with you.*


End file.
